1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for removing a spent catalyst from a fixed-bed reactor, more particularly from a tube-bundle reactor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Deactivated catalysts in fixed-bed reactors have to be removed from the reactor at predetermined time intervals. The catalysts may be present in the reactor both in powder form and in the form of hard lumps through disintegration, sintering or caking. The fixed-bed reactors are normally emptied by opening of the reactor base and destroying the caked catalyst with water under high pressure introduced from below. Cleaning is carried out in an open system. Catalyst sludge and rinsing water leave the reactor without any control. Even if the reactor is emptied with care, contamination of the area around the reactor with catalyst sludge cannot be avoided. The catalyst collected in open containers has to be transferred to suitable drums for disposal as waste.
Accordingly, the problem addressed by the present invention is to provide an improved process of the type mentioned at the beginning which would not have any of these disadvantages.
According to the invention, the solution to this problem is characterized in that a suction hose, in which a high pressure hose comprising a high-pressure nozzle is integrated, is introduced into the reactor, the catalyst is then size-reduced by water under high pressure passed through the nozzle, the catalyst/water mixture is removed under suction and is optionally collected in a separator.